The power of the dark seed
by Taiasaurus
Summary: Phantom uses Ken's dark seed to give him amazing new powers


The secret of the nanomon  
  
Miles above the land the digidestined fly away from megabyte city.  
"Sora I'm tired can't we stop",complained birdramon  
"I agree I want to rest too",replied Aguilamon  
"Yes theres a small town just down there",said Blaze   
"We'll stop there for the night so that everyone can get their   
Strength back", Tai said  
"well then lets land",replied Sora  
  
in the town  
  
"this place is tiny",Davis said in amazement  
"its all thats left of the old megabyte city",replied Blaze  
"follow me I know where to go"  
  
They follow blaze into the inn and pay to stay the night  
  
"For such a small town it really knows how to give comfort", Yolie said  
"It's the best in this town",said Blaze  
"so Crysta tell us about yourself", said Zack  
"you want to know my past then", replied Crysta  
"yeah we don't know a thing about you except your name"  
"O.K then I'll start from the beginning", Crysta said standing up.  
"I am Crysta, daughter of Justine and Kinju kinoami, and a member of the   
nanomon race".  
"the nanomon race",said Izzy  
"they are what made the digiworld what it is today", she replied  
"kinda like a creation race", said Blaze  
"that's right", she said  
"so how did you end up here", Kari asked  
"I'll have to show you that, but I have to implant an image in each of   
your memories"  
  
A blinding flash throws everyone into darkness  
  
"Where are we", Tai said  
"we have gone back millions of years into the digiworlds past",replied Crysta  
"this is the creation of the digital world"  
  
Shapeless creatures start to appear from no-where as the black void starts to   
take shape. The sky starts to form above and the ground start to shift and form.  
The shapeless creatures start to take shape as they land on the ground. They take on  
the shape of humans.  
  
"whats going on",said Izzy  
"since the first byte of data was made the digiworld began to shape itself out of just   
one piece of data", Crysta said  
"just one piece", said matt  
"yes after everything formed the race began to increase in size, they then went on to build  
cities", after the world completly finished its creation process the nanomon began to explore  
it". "Many years later the nanomon felt that it was time to do something about their world, they   
believed that one race of digimon was not enough and they decided to create life".  
"How did they do that",Izzy said  
"those who went exploring found many different relics", Crysta replied  
"these relics contained data on several different digimon species, using   
their own lifeforce on these relics they gave life to the digimon"  
  
digieggs begin to appear around their feet as they hatch and grow  
  
"digimon",said T.K  
"yes this field was where most digimon started their lives, and came to be known as...."  
"Primary village",Izzy said  
"thats correct", Crysta replied, "anyway many years went by in which nanomon and other digimon  
lived together in peace". "But one of the race decided there needed to be a change in just   
peace, he believed that a world needed evil as well as peace to be in perfect balance".  
"His ideas were not long to reach the ears of the high court and he was arrested and his   
creations banished to a sacred shrine to be imprisoned forever".  
"what were these creations", Cody asked  
"amoung these creations were, Devimon, Etamon, and Myotismon". "The creator called them his  
children, and said that one day they would be free and would destroy the digital world".  
"Over the years the man slowly became insane", he dubbed himself the phantom, and hurt many  
of the inmates". "After many years his son Khim one of the highest ranking soldiers of the  
army known as the celestial angels came to the prison to see his father who was now completly  
insane". "Little did the high court know that Khim shared his father's ideas of destruction and  
hate, he released his father and tried to open the shrine, and release the evil creatures to destroy  
the digiworld", however Khim was killed as he tried to open the shrine by a young celestial angel, and  
his partner, and fiance.   
"who were they", asked Sora  
"I bet the guy was real cute", said Yolie  
"I can't remember who they were but they were to be married the next day", Crysta said.   
"The only problem was that phantom did open the shrine, and set his creations free". "He fullfilled  
his dream, but it backfired the digimon fought against them as they destroyed the city to protect  
their friends and families". "They were successful but many digimon and nanomon lost their lives  
to them, Phantom in absolute madness sacrificed himself to destroy the digiworld".  
"He used all his energy to cause a huge explosion that wiped out everything including himself, however  
some of the nanomon managed to escape with some of the digieggs which they kept safe underground for many  
years, but most of the digimon and nanomon where destroyed in the explosion, while others were thrown through  
rifts between different worlds some of the nanomon landed on Earth, and others in other worlds". "I am one of   
the luckier people who fled which is why I am still alive, but I believe some of the nanomon still live in this world  
as well as on Earth, thats all I know".   
  
Crysta sat down as everyone returns to the room in the inn  
  
"So thats what happened", Tai said  
"Thats so sad", said Yolie  
"yeah she lost all of her family to that guy",Sora  
"Well I guess we should go to sleep, and think about what we'll do in the morning",said Davis  
  
Later that night  
  
"Ken I hope you're alright", said wormmon as he looked out the window at the starry sky  
"don't you worry", Zack said  
"I fear for Kens saftey with that man"  
"we'll get him back", gatomon said  
"you bet we will", patamon replied  
"sorry did we wake you"  
"Its O.K we don't need much sleep after that energy boost at the lab", said patamon  
"well we should all get back to bed before we wake anyone else up",said Zack  
"come on wormmon", gatomon called  
"coming", he replied "don't worry Ken we're going to get you back.....I promise". 


End file.
